


Multisekai

by SheosMan117



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, RWBY, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, It's yet another Isekai story, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheosMan117/pseuds/SheosMan117
Summary: Ryan Brown is an ordinary guy, in an otherwise boring isekai story. Except there's no truck. And he doesn't go to one world. He is in three. Now it's his job to save Remnant, Cyrodiil, and Hyrule. How can he do it? Can he keep up? Will he find romance? Will this story turn into a POS? All questions that are good to ask, but hard to answer.
Relationships: OC/Various
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tales from the Omniverse





	Multisekai

**Author's Note:**

> Now, fret not, Doom Taker fans reading this. I am still working on it when I can, and when the muse hits. This is just another story to get out there. It was either this, or something that had Helltaker cross over with Monster Musume. But I couldn't dig up ideas for that, so here we are.

It had been a long day, working from home. I had finished a Zoom meeting, and was tired. Tired of being at home. Tired of what's going on in the world. Tired of 2020 in general. This year has been a low point. Almost anything that could go wrong, has. I check the mail, it's full of bills. "Ryan Brown, you owe us money," is what they basically all come down to. Whole world's in a shitshow. My only solace? The internet. And some of the few games and such I can play offline. It's pretty much only when I'm not here, that I find peace. I made a dinner, ate, got ready for bed. Just another day, or so I thought.

A sudden smell wakes me up. Smoke. At first I wonder what happens and then realize, "oh shit! My house is on fire!" What happened? Did I leave the stove on? Did I not clean up something? Already the house is full of smoke, and I attempt to crawl my way out. It's so dark in here, with all the smoke. And so...hard to breathe. I feel myself slipping. No! I can't die here! I won't die here! But everything turns black, as I pretty much cough up a lung. The last thing I feel, is my body hitting the floor.

Blackness. Am I dead? I'm pretty sure I am. I can't see anything. Hear anything. Feel anything. Yet....I can think. I have some realization of who I am. Ryan Brown. I should be a 6 foot, roughly, dirty blond, blue eyed, 20 year old guy, who's scale definitely reminds him of how American he is. Also known as being overweight. Let's see if I can feel anything. I think I just moved some fingers. Now some toes. So...I do still exist, in some capacity. And I think...now I hear something. But it's a jumble. I think I see something too, but it's also mixed. One minute, I'm in a forest, and a strange black beast is chasing me. Another moment, I'm in what looks like a prison cell, but this one doesn't look modern. It has a medieval feel to it. A guard dressed in samurai inspired armor is telling me to stay put, by the window, while others dressed like him escort an elderly man in a fancy robe to what the stone bed near the wall. Next moment, I'm staring into a bright light. A female voice is telling me to open my eyes. What could it all mean? A lot of it seems familiar. But I can't make it out. I can't place it. Now, sensation seems to flood my body, all at once. What's happening?

I wake up, feeling sore all over. There's sun in my eyes. I also itch. I slowly get up, and look around. I'm in a forest of some kind. How in hell did I get here? I....I should be dead. Smoke inhalation. Yet here I am, in underwear, in a forest. I think back to....before. Not sure what I was then. Maybe I was neither dead, nor alive. And now I'm in a strange forest, in underwear, and with who knows what out there. What about the black beast from my....dream? It seem familiar, yet I couldn't place it. "Hello?" I call out, feeling afraid. Strange forest, underwear, and nothing else. I start to walk, in any direction. As long as it gets me...somewhere. I have to hit civilization at some point. Though it still leaves a lot of questions.

After possibly a few hours of walking, I hear something. Something other than birds and insects. A strange growl. I see...something, come towards me. What even is that? It looks like a bear, but it's all black. Like, so black, no light reflects off it. It reminds me of Vantablack. But it's as if it wears a mask, and has white spikes and claws. And it looks like it wants me. This has to be a demon bear of some kind. "Now now....there's no need to eat me, alright?" I say, as if it'd understand. It doesn't, and starts to come towards me. So I run. Adrenaline is flooding my body, though even now I try to outsmart it. Maybe if I climb a tree, not that I've ever done that. "Why is this happening?! First I die to a burning house, now I'm about to die to this...thing?! What does the universe want from me?!

There's a clearing up ahead. I almost don't want to avoid it, but then I hear what sounds like gunshots. Yes, I'm saved! Good thing there's a hunter out here, now I just hope he doesn't shoot at me. I look ahead to see, and....don't see what I expect. A blonde girl is facing down multiple of these things, and seems to be punching them, and every punch seems to make a shotgun sound, as if firing from those yellow bracers on her—wait a minute. That....is that Yang Xiao Long? She matches. Which means....those are Ursas she's fighting. A species of Grimm. There's another chasing me right now. Did-did I reincarnate? I'm somehow, in the RWBY world. This can't be happening, can it? If so, Blake should be showing up, right about....there's the cat. This is almost too much. Though already, Blake is looking in my direction, and now, Yang is too. Guess I'm not super quiet. Renewed by a sudden burst of energy, I press on. "What in the—" I year Yang say as they take one glance at me, running in nothing but my underwear, then at the accursed demon bear behind me, and both of them rush towards it. Once I hit the clearing, I collapse for a bit, to catch my breath, even as the Ursa turns its attention to its new prey. I stop to think. Ok, so....I'm now, somehow, in Remnant. I....wait a minute, then I know what this is. This is...episode 5 or so? The teams are being formed here. Which means Ruby and Weiss are out there, and all of what will become JNPR as well.

My train of thought is interrupted when I notice the girls have finished that Ursa and are now looking for me. "Hello? Where did you go?" Yang yells out. Well I guess they paid more attention to the Grimm than me. Fair enough. I do hide behind a tree, but stick my head out.

"I'm right here," I call out. "But, let me answer some questions before you ask them. Why do I hide? That one is also tied to the question, did you really see me in only underwear?" I continue. "Well, the second question answers the first. And the second answer is yes. Why am I out here, how did I get here? I have no idea. All I remember is I was sleeping in my bed last night, I wake up, and now I'm here." No way am I saying that was in a house fire, and died of smoke inhalation. For that matter, I'm definitely NOT admitting I'm not even a Remnant native. Let alone, that I know them. If anything....I'd fake some amnesia. Maybe.

"Well...that's unusual. Yang, do we have anything spare we can give this guy?" I hear Blake ask. _Oh, the things I could say about you, Blake._ I think. I know what that bow is for, after all. Not that I'd say. I'd rather NOT die right now. But then it hits me. I know A LOT that will happen to them. I know Yang will lose an arm. I know Pyrrha will lose more than that. I know about Salem, and Ozpin.

"I brought a jacket, due to a weather forecast. But it's too warm for that. Doesn't do anything for...the lower half," Yang says, untying said jacket from around her waist, and tossing it in my direction. I put it on, and slowly come out.

"Thank you," I say, though still self conscious, being careful what I step on. "I'm Ryan. Ryan Brown." I say. and the girls introduce themselves in turn. "So...where am I? I have no idea where I am. How I got here." Of course, I know EXACTLY where I am. And roughly, when I am. But....I won't tell them that.

"Well, follow us, and we'll get you somewhere open for a pickup," Yang says. My guess is likely the ruins with the chess pieces. I fall in behind them, thinking all this time about my situation. Wait. What if....I can change things? What if I could save your arm Yang? What if I could....save Pyrrha? What if here....I have Aura? A Semblance? Issue is I'd have to...get on my feet, so to speak. And well, I know nothing about fighting. I'm an NPC in what in some ways, is an MMO, if every Hunter/Huntress counts as a player. Which would make that shopkeeper an NPC too.

We make it there, and get greeted by the rest of future RWBY and JNPR. I didn't think about it, not wanting to be noticed, but damn, all these ladies are hot. Each in their own way. Hell, almost all the girls in the show were. Relatives and villains included. I've suspected that many at Rooster Teeth are horny. Monty Oum himself, may he rest in peace, may have even had a fetish for hot girls fighting, if that old video starring a female Master Chief and Samus Aran is anything to go by.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by everyone looking my way, some blushing. I explain myself, but just then, one of the bullheads shows up. _Oh right, surveillance cameras and such out here. I forgot._ I see someone that can only be Miss Goodwitch beckon for me, and I climb up inside, and she throws a blanket over me, and the pilot flies us back to Beacon, while the rest of them continue their initiation. It's interesting, for what's basically a fancy helicopter of sorts, these things aren't as loud. Not that I've ever been near one, let alone in one, on Earth. Save movies. But I do know they have to wear the headphones to talk. Not here. All Goodwitch says is that once we get back, and I'm...made presentable, only then will the questions start. Not until. Fair enough. Especially since I'm kind of afraid to look at her. For one, I know she's basically the Beacon McGonagall, with all the strictness that applies. I'm also afraid that....I'd enjoy it. Because once again, she's another one on the pile of hot girls in RWBY.

Once we make it back to Hogw—I mean Beacon, I'm led into an empty bathroom, where I'm able to make myself presentable, even with what looks like a Beacon uniform in my size laid out, which I gratefully put on. Though I don't tie the tie, I'll admit, I've never had the need to know how, until now. I walk out, where Ozpin waits, and escorts me to his office. _Sherbet Lemon,_ I think just before we enter. It seems bigger than it was on screen. Goodwitch is already waiting, and I sit in a chair.

“I'll say it again. No, I have no idea how I got there,” I begin. “I will however, say here what I didn't say there, because I didn't want to sound crazy, or have excess worry. Now yes, the last thing I remember, is sleeping in my bed. Sort of. Well that's the last pleasant memory. I woke up in the middle of the night, house was on fire, I was trying to make it out...and passed out because of smoke,” I continue, deciding that's how I'd word it. I wasn't sure I wanted to admit my own death. Or my....other-worldly nature. “Oh, and I had full pajamas on last I knew. I am at least glad though....I had something.” The last thing I'd want is if I was naked in that forest. Girls would never let me live it down.

“Hmmm,” Ozpin says, pacing back and forth. “And what else...do you remember? Address, family, anything like that?”

“No sir, none of that. My memory is foggy,” I lie. Well, it's only partially a lie. But then an idea comes. “It's strange. My memories of Remnant, are there. At least some. But it's as if...they weren't real. Like I had read about them, but haven't lived them. So like, I know of Beacon Academy. But it's as if I had read it. Grimm, but as if I read about them. All of it, as if read, or watched, but not lived.” And technically, I'm not even lying here, I'm just not saying the full truth.

“Nobody in Vale matching his description was reported missing,” Miss Goodwitch says. “No reports of a house fire.” She glares at me with suspicion.

“Well, I'm not sure how to prove myself, but it's true,” I say.

“Hmmmm,” Ozpin continues. “Anyway, discussion of your past can occur later. Now, we must concern ourselves with the present. And immediate future. Tell me, do you have any fighting experience?”

 _Ohhh, I know what he's thinking. And while I won't lie, there's appeal, if I'm going to be real here....not a chance._ “Not really. Nor am I....in the best shape,” I admit. _I'd have to lose a few pounds. Quite a bit. The pitfalls of living in easy mode. Aka, being an American._

“Well, regardless, we'll have to find somewhere to put you for now. Let me guess, Aura still locked and all that?” He asks, and I nod, remembering my earlier pondering about such things. “We do have a spare room here, at least for now, while we figure out what to properly do with you,” he says, for which I thank him. “But we'd want you to still obey all the school rules, and all of that,” to which I nod, and he checks his watch. “The others should be finishing up by now, time to go welcome our new teams,” he says as we all walk out, to the ceremony.

I wait in the back while he's introducing the new teams. _I will change the future,_ I think. _I will change things up, to prevent deaths._ After the ceremony, as Goodwitch passes me, she hands me a map that shows where my room is, and another that's a map of Vale. I thank her, then decide to go check them out, in that order. The room's nothing much. Standard 4 beds, as if for a team. “Like that'll happen,” I say out loud to nobody. “I'd need to fight first, and that's just not happening right now.” Normally, I'd unpack, but....I have nothing to unpack. Might as well check out Vale. Oh wait....I have no money. I wasn't exactly rich back on Earth, and even if I was, well, dead presidents, dead secretaries of the treasury, and dead American DaVinci's would mean nothing here. Oh well, I can window shop.

It was quite an interesting ride on the bullhead over to Vale. Still have to get used to that, but I'm sure I will. I walk around, looking at all the shops. I almost wonder if I'd bump into any of Cinder's lot here. It'd be almost interesting if I did. I'd know nearly everything about them. They wouldn't know I was anything more than a student.

It was a bit problematic, walking around with no ability to do much. I'll have to find a job at some point. Among many things. A grumble interrupts my thoughts. Well, that's understandable. I haven't eaten today, at all. And worse yet, no money. Though I do wander to try and see what's here. Any cafes or the like. As I turn a corner, I bump into someone. “Oww....” she says, rubbing her forehead. A girl my age, short haired, brunette, bright blue eyes. Dressed with a lot of blue and white.

“Hey, are you ok?” I ask, helping her up.

“I'm fine. I've had worse,” she says, looking up at me. “Grimm have done far worse to me,” she continues, looking me over. “Oh, Beacon student? I'm transferring there myself.”

“Sort of. It's a long story,” I say, deciding to lie a bit. It'd be troublesome if the full truth got out. True, I AM creating a web of lies for myself. But, I want to get used to this world first. I extend my hand. “Ryan Brown.”

“Elizabeth Ryder,” she says, shaking the hand. “I'm meeting some friends who are also transferring for lunch. Want to come?” She asks. I'll admit, one part of me wants to say no. But, it IS food. And I have no money at all.

“Sure,” I say, and she leads me through the streets to an outdoor cafe, and looks around. 2 girls at a table wave to her. One with pink hair, green eyes, sunglasses, a hoodie, and are those cat ears? The other seems to have the longest blonde hair I've ever seen. Like, she could almost sit on it. Deep blue eyes, and what could pass as a summer dress, I think. I'm not exactly a fashion guy, I just tend to wear what's clean/on the top of the stack. Blonde is looking at me like she wants to seduce me, as we both sit.

“Shy girl already found a guy? The blonde teases. “And he's cute,” which causes a light blush. Wow, a girl already hitting on me. And she gets to join the ranks of how every girl in RWBY is a bombshell. Except, she, and the other 2, I know nothing about. Maybe this isn't completely like the show after all. I can accept that.

“Shut up Linda,” Elizabeth says, punching her arm. “Just someone I happened to bump into.” Ok, so her name's Linda. Good to know.

“Now now, the more the merrier,” The catgirl says. It's strange seeing a faunus in the real world. I won't lie, I want to pet the ears. But I'm sure that's frowned upon. “Name's Pearl. And you are...?”

“Ryan,” I answer her, Linda seeming to keep getting closer, until some dirty looks come from the other 2, which causes her to pout.

“Linda, there's no need to hit on every guy you see you know,” Elizabeth says, then turns to me. “Official introductions: Furry ears is Pearl Lasky, and blondie's Linda Hansen.” They both wave in turn, Pearl's ears perking up at me though.

“So, you wear the Beacon uniform huh? Out here?” Pearl asks, seeming suspicious, the others leaning in. This...is a bit of a problem. Unless....I just see how well they handle the truth.

“Well, honestly? And this sounds crazy, but....I woke up in the Emerald Forest in nothing but underwear, was found during the initiation, and the teachers gave me this so I had something.” Pearl and Linda start laughing, but Elizabeth pouts.

“You said you were a student!” She says angrily.

“I said sort of, and it's a long story. I do get a room there,” I explain. “But....I can't actually fight. I don't belong.”

“You could always belong with me,” Linda says, hugging me into her....bountiful, chest. I have to admit, these are nice. “You can just live in my room, sneakily.” Something about that seems too wonderful. I almost find myself agreeing to the idea. I just want to obey, and lay here, breathing her scent, enjoying her breasts...

“Linda, enough,” Pearl says, jerking me away from her. “Stop with the semblance.” Wait...what? “She can seduce anyone with her semblance. Depending on how attracted to her they already are,” she explains. Wow, I almost succumbed to that? She could rape someone that way.

“Now now, I was just being friendly,” Linda defends, and there's about to be some arguing, until some stomach growls happen. “But before we get into that... menus,” she says, handing some to me and Elizabeth. I look mine over. A lot of it is the usual fare I'm used to, which is nice. It's a bit strange to get used to the drinks. Shame they don't have the same sodas. Though they do have root beer, which is nice. A waitress does come around to take our orders, I decide on a burger and fries with root beer. Something simple until I get used to any differences.

Lunch was good, and a bit uneventful. We talked, we joked, and these girls seemed to have warmed up to me. I'd want to say Linda was even warmer towards me, but it seems harder to get much warmer than “I want to get on your lap.” Elizabeth was curious, but then seemed to be so about everything. Pearl...is an enigma. She seemed to eye me with suspicion, as if she doesn't fully trust me. After lunch, Pearl went up to Vale to apparently fill in the paperwork, “among other things,” she said, which made me raise an eyebrow, but nothing much. “We have time, and from what you've said...you have nothing. We should fix that,” Elizabeth says, Linda wanting to tag along for reasons she won't say, but I have a feeling about.

It's nearly an all day thing. Lots of clothes shopping. I barely even paid attention to what was bought, just that it fit and was comfortable. And what's interesting is that Elizabeth paid for it all. She even bought me my own scroll, which was quite the curiosity. After all, while I was used to standard smart phones, this one was different. It collapses, for one. At one point, they pull me into an alleyway. “Your own aura is locked, isn't it?” Elizabeth says, holding up her scroll. I nod, and then she puts her hands on me. “For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee.” I feel...different, somehow. Like some power was unlocked. “Wow....” Linda says, holding her scroll up to me. “That's quite a bit of it. And you've never fought before?”

“Not in my life. Never had a need. Though, I have to admit....” I think for a bit. “If I had to choose? It'd likely involve a sword. Old fashioned? Yes. Something that Jaune does, from what I have seen? Also yes. But....something about a sword seems right for me. I can't explain it.”

“Interesting. Shame you're not a Hunter, otherwise...you might be good at it. Also a shame we can't really teach you either,” Elizabeth says. “I use a crossbow, for the gods sakes. With pop-out bayonet.”

“And I have a bladed whip of sorts,” Linda says with what seems to be a seductive grin. “Quite useful if I have to tie someone up. Keep them at a distance. Bring them close. Or more,” she says with a seductive wink. I go to check my new watch, and whistle.

“Wow, look at the time,” I notice. “We should probably be heading back.” The others agree, and we all head to catch a bullhead back. “Oh, and by the way,” Elizabeth says, “Now that we're friends, you can say Lizzie. Or even Liz.”

“Ok Liz,” I smile. I haven't had real friends in a long time, so the idea sounds great. And....Remnant doesn't have that virus. I need no mask, or social distance, here. We head back up to Beacon, the girls heading in a different direction to finish up paperwork and all of that. We sit down to enjoy dinner, the newly formed RWBY waving from another table. “Oh my, already made a lot of new friends?” Linda teases. “Oh my. Going to gather all the ladies?” She continues, causing a blush on my part.

“H-hey, Blake and Yang were the first I ran into,” I stammer out, as we eat. Dinner passes with me getting genuine friendly with Liz, and....sort of friendly with Linda. Pearl, on the other hand, I can't seem to find. “If you're looking for Pearl,” Liz says, “she might be hiding, of sorts. She has the ability to make things not notice her.” Oh....that's her Semblance? But at the cafe, she seemed on the happy side. Why hide?

The early evening, I spend some time outside, looking up. It'll take some time, to get used to this night sky. Stars are all wrong. Farewell, Big Dipper, Orion, Polaris, and Cassiopeia. Farewell Milky Way. You will be missed. And that's before addressing the elephant in the sky, as it were. The shattered moon. I look up at it, and sigh. It will take A LOT of getting used to, in that regard. And to think....there's likely only 3 people that actually know why that's there. Salem, Ozpin, and now...me. The God of Darkness's big FU to the world. And it's all because Salem's love was so strong, she couldn't let go. If I could go back in time to...that moment, I'd hug her. True, she may be....something else now. But her actions are the result of something good that was twisted, not pure malice from the get go. Maybe I'm naive, but there's one part of me that hopes....if there's still a chance, I'd take it. To redeem her, and maybe...cause peace in Remnant. Push back the Grimm, and maybe Remnant wouldn't be called that anymore.

Wow, I'm starting to get sleepy. Well, I have had a hell of a day today. I'm basically in a psuedo afterlife. One that would be both a heaven, and a hell, compared to my old life. That would exhaust anyone. I make my way inside, to my room, and almost fall in bed with all clothes on, due to exhaustion. What a day.

  
  


I wake up, very uncomfortably. My bed seems to have gotten hard in the night. And the pillow is missing. Hold on...this isn't what I wore to bed. This isn't my bed, it's...a stone alcove with some hay and cloth. This isn't my room! It looks like a prison cell. But an old one. I look like I'm wearing rags for clothes, and simple sandals. And....are those bones on the ground? I see what I think are some arm bones, a ribcage...and a skull. What in the fuck happened here? There's a table too, and a stool. And a jug and a cup. Chains hang from the wall, and there's even...is that a wall torch? What....is going on? High window, which allows for some sun to come through. On the other side of the cell doors, is another cell, this one occupied by.....someone with the darkest skin I've ever seen. It's the color of ash, and his eyes....are red. Not all the way, just the irises.

“My my, you're a big one. A Nord, I'd guess, right? So strong... But you can't bend steel, can you boy? You can't do anything to get out of here. And those big muscles? They're going to waste away. When the end comes, you won't even have the strength to cry for your mother. That's right. You're going to die in here. You hear me, Nord? You're going to die in here!” Wait.....is that Valen Dreth? That means this cell....is this the start of Oblivion? If so, then.... “Hey, you hear that? The guards are coming... for you! He he he he he he.” I then start to hear other noises that sound like guards, and someone older. Wait...that would be Uriel Septim VII, and his Blades. I back up, over by the window, knowing that's what they'd ask me to do anyway once they got here. Then I remember something. Valen...called me a Nord. I'm a Nord here? I wouldn't have guessed I had the muscles. But would've guessed the height. The guards enter my cell, one telling me to stay put. Then Uriel himself comes along, saying “You...I've seen you,” once he sees me.

“Let me see your face. You are the one from my dreams. Then the stars were right, and this is the day. Gods give me strength,” he continues as he gets closer. _Oh Mr. Stewart, your voice did wonders for him,_ I think as I ask about what's happening. He gives the mini speech about how assassins came for his sons, and how he's next, while a Blade pushes one of the bricks, causing the secret entrance in my cell to open. The emperor and his Blades head through, and I follow behind, thinking about what this will all mean. I know Oblivion well enough. I know that up ahead, Captain Renault will go down to some Mythic Dawn assassins. Then the 2 survivors will head through the door with Uriel, locking it behind them, and a rat will burst through the wall to attack me. And I'll get some fights with rats, a zombie, and some goblins. In a game, it all sounds easy. But now....I hesitate to do it. And that's just the introductory dungeon. Outside, Cyrodiil is filled with all manner of things that'd want me dead. Even people. And I would have to defend myself. I've never killed anything bigger than insects before. And now I'd have to lay waste to all sorts of things, and people. Even if the person is a bandit, or a necromancer, rogue mage, and more, I'd see myself having a hard time. I think I might have trouble even wanting to “kill” a vampire. I wouldn't say I'm a pacifist per se, but maybe a little. As much as the next person.

My thoughts get interrupted when all of that happens. The rat's a mean sucker, biting me a few times. I find Captain Renault's body, find that katana of hers, and and give a few slashes at the rat. It soon dies, after a few hits. “Sorry Captain,” I say to the poor woman's body, “but I need this right now. Don't worry, it'll get taken away from me, and brought to Cloud Ruler Temple.” I look over the sword in my hand, and the dead rat. That did not seem as difficult as I thought it'd be. But of course, now I have some rat bites. Which brings up another point, while I'm thinking about it. Even if there was such a thing as being a pacifist, which may exist, but I know the path before me is not that, this is still a medieval world. Everything is different now. Going to the bathroom is less pleasant, bathing involves lakes and rivers, even wounds and diseases would involve leeches and prayers....wait. They have magic here. Diseases are easy to cure, somewhat, with magic. And the worst wounds can also be healed up with magic. Sure, it depends on the wound. Or disease. Blight diseases were their own category in Morrowind. And Corprus was something else. But here, all diseases are some magic away. Sure, the easiest option is a shrine. But still, it's magical, it exists, and now that I think about it, I have no idea how to work it. I know how it works in the game. But now it's real for me. I stop for a moment.

OK, I know I have, or should have, 2 spells. Flare, and Heal Minor Wounds. Now the question is, how do I cast either? In the game, it's click on it in the spellbook to “arm” the spell, then hit the button to cast it. I close my eyes and think. I try to picture what I can do with magic. I know a fair bit about what CAN be done, even if I can't yet. 2 things seem to stick out to me. A small fireball seems easy to imagine, same for healing up light scratches. Those must be the spells then. Let's try the healing spell first. I focus on it, and I can almost hear some kind of melody in my mind, like the spell has its own song of sorts, but quietly. A gentle, soothing melody. I raise my hand, in an attempt to cast the spell. Nothing. Which honestly, I expected. But then I realize, that as I did so, it's as if the healing melody got a bit louder. What if I try something? I forcefully concentrate on the melody in my mind. It seems as if it's a struggle, but doable, then I repeat the motion. A bright blue light glows from my hand, washing over my body. But then it's the weirdest feeling, as the rat bites seem to fade. They itch like crazy, but they're a lot less pronounced now. I try it again, and watch as this time, they fade completely. Wow, so that's magic huh? Now, let me try that fireball. Flare as its known. This should be a success, if I know the basics of magic. Now my mind seems to fill with a different melody, one that seems to enrage. Forcing this melody louder in my mind, I force my hand out. A small fireball erupts from my palm, hitting the wall in front of me. “Nice,” I say out loud to nobody with a smile. I practice with both, Flare and Heal Minor Wounds for a bit. Flare is best described as a kind of fiery rock and roll of sorts, and HMW as some kind of soothing piano tune. But simplified versions of each. I also notice that while the tune seems to get clearer in my mind, it also seems to take a mental energy to focus the songs into being. That must be the magicka then. Though if I wait a bit, I do regain it.

Well, that's one thing to check off. I know how magic works here, in general. Haven't tried the powers yet, but I'm sure I will. Another question becomes what will it be like to gain spells? I know it will happen. Heal Major Wounds is quite the useful spell. But that's something to worry about later. Right now, I have a sword, I know how magic works, and I have plenty of things that stand between me, and fresh air. I do a check of all the bodies, for any loot. Assassins have some potions, and the captain has her backup sword. All of which I take, tucking them into my belt. This will get interesting, holding everything. I press forward, encountering another rat that I kill, a bit easier this time, having had some exposure. It's freaky to see these things as big as dogs. I look around the new room, noticing a skeleton. “Ah yes, the light armor room, and the bow room,” I say out loud. I also remember that this is the lock pick room too. I search the skeleton, and find some picks, trying them on the nearby chest. It takes some tries, but I do get it open, taking what's inside. I try my hand with the bow, but I end up being horrible with it. Plus the draw weight on this thing is quite immense. I give up on the bow, and continue to search. A chest yields some things, including an old ax, which I take after giving a few test swings. As to the skeleton, I also ponder if I should take the armor, even if it's light. I decide that I'll try a few pieces, but I know that the next room has some iron armor, that's heavy. I'll go between the two, see which suits me. Though it does get me thinking, I hope I can put it on. I mean, it's armor, so there's no guarantees it'll fit. And even if it did, some armor is quite tricky to put on. I do a double check of what I have. 2 swords, some lockpicks, an ax, and even some septims. I look over one of the coins. I even took a loose sack to put everything in.

The next room has the chest that holds such things like an iron cuirass, gauntlets, and greaves. I start with the greaves, they look easy. Just look like pants with metal plates to strap on over the thighs. Ok, that's easy enough. Sure, there's some weight to them, but not too bad. Curiass'll be a bitch though. Quite bulky. I manage to slip on what seems to be its undershirt, and slip the actual cuirass over my head, tightening some of the side straps. With the help of bracing myself against the wall, I get the pauldrons on too. It feels nice, sure it's a bit heavy but it's not bad. I leave my original clothes on the floor. Nobody will miss these rags. Though I do keep the sandals for right now. Now...there, if I bang my wrists against the wall just so, these damned wrist irons come off, and I rub my wrists, then slip on the gauntlets I found. Not bad. It'll take some getting used to, but I'll take all the protection I can get. I also find some more lockpicks, and unlit torches. I press forward, encountering another rat, that while it tries to bite, hurts a lot less thanks to the metal on me, and I manage to slash this one, but then along comes the zombie. This thing is fucking scary. I mean, rats the size of dogs? Sure, that's one thing. Rats exist on Earth. But zombies? Only in all the media. Practically the most overused enemy. This guy takes a few hits, but he goes down. That was nasty. I clean the sword the leather of my gauntlet before sheathing it. More encounters with rats take me to a room that seems to be lit with some sun. This one has some bones, and more gear. A helmet that I slip on my head, a bit ill fitting, but it'll do. A shield I strap to my arm, testing its weight. I also see a pair of iron boots. Wait, these aren't in the regular game. But I did once make a mod that added some, as a kind of starter set. Wait, does that mean that this isn't just regular Oblivion, this is modded Oblivion? That changes much, but nothing to worry about right now. I worry about slipping on the boots, as I have no socks to go with them. I decide to go for it anyway. Not the best, but it'll do. And if I get blisters, I can heal them up.

I head along, now through a natural cave segment. Goblins are a different kind of nasty, because while they're not undead like the zombie was, they are another creature that Earth lacks. I also get to see how traps work, as I enter a large chamber. Ah, I remember this room. There's some more goblins, some rats, and a goblin shaman, with a staff that shoots lightning. As I get busy here, it's a hell of a mess. I get to use that shield I have, which is quite useful. Though the lightning from that shaman is a bitch. But with a few slashes, that fucker goes down too, and soon the room falls silent. Ok, now to loot anything I can carry. I take the staff, strapping it to my back, as I know it's valuable. One chest yields some gems, another an iron sword. Both have a repair hammer each too. Well, my stuff has taken some dings, so why not try it? Worse that happens is these hammers break, but the question becomes how do I use them? I first try heating my sword over one of the small campfires for a bit, then using the hammer to straighten out some of the edges. It works, somewhat. But the hammer breaks before I can finish the job. I use the other to try and bang out some dents in my shield. A bit more luck here, but it too breaks. Well, I tried. And I have this belief that if I take care of my stuff, it will take care of me. I look back over the cave. Wow, not bad me. I pulled it off quite decently. But then I realize that up ahead, I'll rejoin Uriel. That will be interesting. For one, I know that this is where I'd pick birthsign. I'd also be asked to carry a torch by Baurus. And might have to fight Mythic Dawn. I still hesitate about that. Because as evil as they are...they're still human. Well, humanoid at least. Reminds me, some of the more exotic ones will take some time to get used to. I mean, the elves I think might be easy. Orcs, an adjustment period. I know they're technically elves, but still, they kind of aren't, in a way. Argonians and Khajiits are the ones I KNOW will take some getting used to. I mean, cats and lizards that walk upright? Now, while my inner weeb WOULD want to get excited about the cat part, and think catgirls, if I had never met a khajiit, I know better. Well, I'll cross all those bridges when I get there. I make sure my sword's clean, sheathe it, then head through the door.

Up ahead, I find the Blades dealing with Mythic Dawn, as expected. I also notice Uriel seems to glance in my direction, every now and then, as he claims he wants to rest. _He knows I'm here, how? Must be the whole psychic thing his bloodline has. Well, I can't stay up here forever._ I jump down, and while the Blades at first want me dead, Uriel stops them. “They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen.” He says, going on about the Nine Divines. And then he asks “Which stars marked your birth?” Luckily, I do know the Tamrielic calendar. “Well, I was born on the 23rd of Hearthfire...” I say, but he then finishes.

“Today the Mage shall light your way on the paths of glory,” he says, continuing on about how “I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me.” Mage huh? So, an extra magicka boost is useful, at least I didn't get stuck with one of those signs that's only useful in the beginning. Baurus hands me the torch to carry, and I do so, trailing behind them. I do hang back when they take out the Mythic Dawn. I do decide though, that the specific Mythic Dawn member, the one that will actually succeed in killing Uriel, will die by my hand. I mean, yes, I still hesitate to take a life. But maybe the little bit of killing I have done, even if it is mostly rats and goblins, has already toughened me up a bit. Besides, as much as I'd hate to deny it, there's many bad guys that stand in my way, even if that way is a long way off. Bandits, marauders, conjurers, necromancers, and a lot more I'm probably missing. And that's just what I know, from the regular game. If this has DLC's, then all sorts of baddies like the Heretics, and Zealots, in the Shivering Isles. And some Saints and Seducers get tossed in. Even more if mods are a thing here. And that's just humanoid enemies. There's plenty of critters too. Sure there's some regulars like bears, wolves, and mountain lions. Boars too. But there's also such things like trolls, ogres, and minotaurs. I chuckle a bit though, thinking of the ogres. At least they won't ask me what I'm doing in their swamp.

Without realizing it, we've entered the room with the grate, the one that's a trap. This is it. I follow them into the side passage, and as predicted, Uriel turns to me. “I can go no further, you alone must take the Amulet of Kings. Find Jauffre, give it to him, he alone knows where to find my last son,” he says, as he unclasps the amulet from around his neck, and hands it to me, but what he says next shocks me. “The fate of Tamriel rests with you, you with a soul not native to all of known Creation. You who's soul is bound to three worlds not your own. You alone can close shut the jaws, of Oblivion.” He says, and on cue, the wall behind him opens up, and the assassin comes through, cutting him down. I don't even have time to think about what just happened. I just press the attack. A fury overtakes me, as I slash away at the man in front of me. I take some hits, I remember my shield now and then, but eventually, he dies, and I take a minute to pause and catch my breath. That....was a lot in one little bit. Little thing, I have now killed someone for the first time. Oh, I hope I can sleep well tonight. But more importantly, Uriel knew. Uriel knew I'm not from this world. How is that possible? It shouldn't be, as far as I know. But he also said my soul was bound to 3 worlds, not my own. Let's see here, I was in Remnant, now Tamriel...what's the third? I kneel over his body, taking my helmet off. “Rest in peace, Emperor Uriel Septim VII. May you join your ancestors in Aetherius. Shame about Jagar,” I say solemnly. Baurus comes in, checking his body. “Don't bother,” I say. “He gave it to me,” I say, holding up the amulet. “Strange, he saw something in you. Trusted you. They say it's the dragon blood, that flows in the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men.” _Oh, you have no idea. He just told me I'm not from Tamriel, and that my soul is bound to three worlds._ But it hits me, just then. My soul is bound. Normally, I'd expect no distinction. If I really am traveling between three worlds, he'd say that, right? So why say it's my soul? Unless....wait, am I still in Remnant as well? Or at least, my body is? What am I doing over there? I last went to sleep. Am I still asleep over there? Is this a dream of some sort, relative to Remnant? And that depends on time too. Is this the middle of the day over there? Am I sleeping in like nobody's business?

Baurus snaps me out of my inner thoughts, explaining about Weynon Priory. And saying I must be an experienced Knight. Oh boy, class time. This could be awkward. “Or maybe....Paladin?” he questions, and I raise an eyebrow. “Combat lovers all the way. Strong and willful. Good with swords and blunt weapons. As well as shields and heavy armor. Has a belief that maintaining one's own gear is important, if some of those crude repair jobs say anything. Also likes to keep fit, and is no stranger to healing,” he explains.

“Yes, that'd be me,” I say. _Paladin huh? Not a bad combo. I mean, in DnD, they're basically the tanks that also heal. I have no qualms playing Paladin here._ “Take no chances, you must get the Amulet to Jauffre,” he explains, and I nod. “Good, the emperor's trust was well placed.” I also hand him Captain Renault's sword, and he takes it, all while I strap on the iron long sword I had found earlier. “May Talos guide you,” he says. “And may He also guide you,” I return as he hands me the key to the sewers, and I head through the passage, into said sewers, but after I do some thorough looting. The sewers are dirty, but don't seem overly so, as I make my way through, killing rats and goblins along the way. It seems a bit easier now, but what really spurs me on right now, is freedom. Soon enough, I'm in the final passage that leads outside, I can even see it in front of me, the grate. I pause for a bit, just before I open it. This is normally the last chance gate. The “please make sure your character is how you want it before you proceed” chance. No matter though, all choices, those I've made, and those I haven't, I'm happy with, and push the gate open, and head outside.

It's almost too bright outside. Too much time in dark, dank, caves/sewers/old passages. But once my eyes adjust, it's beautiful. Even the air seems different, cleaner. At first I wonder why, until I realize that what Tamriel lacks, is pretty much any technology beyond Earth's Middle Ages. Dwemer don't count. I also realize how thirsty I am, and rush towards the water near me. Normally, I'd likely never drink this. But I know that I don't have much choice. The water is cool, and a bit refreshing, though not the best due to not being filtered. I also take a chance to look at my own reflection. Nothing's changed, except for extra dirt, sweat, and I think some blood. But all easy to wash off. Well, I'm outside. I can go anywhere I want. But I know that what I should do first is turn around. The Market District calls me. I head up the hill, and across the bridge, entering the shopping center.

It's crowded, and bustling. More so than the actual game. Luckily, I almost pretty much know this district like the back of my hand. I do a double check of my gold supply. I hope it's enough for some of the essentials. I browse the various stores, selling some of the loot I found, as well as shopping for essentials. A backpack replaces the sack I had, which is greatly appreciated, due to all of what I've had. And know I'll collect in the future. I also buy a map of Cyrodiil, which ends up living in its own dedicated pocket in the backpack. As well as a compass, that ends up living on my belt. Along with some loose parchment, a quill, and an inkwell, all of which will take some getting used to, due to being used to pens and pencils. A waterskin also joins the arsenal, as well as some basic food. Along with some hammers for repairing. A few minor clothes as well, and some soaps as well. Wow, that's done a decent number on my gold. But I feel a lot better. I almost want to visit the arena now, as I know it's good money. Though, I could also head out, get some adventuring in. I happen to know about some quests. North of here is Aleswell, and I know if I do their small quest, I get one of their rooms, free, forever. Which I could use. I double check my equipment, then make my way through the Imperial City, to the Talos Plaza gates. Though I do take my time to sightsee. White Gold Tower is quite large, I have to admit. At least for these people, even if it wasn't built by the Empire. Sure, the skyscrapers of Earth dwarf this heavily. But still, this is probably the tallest man-made structure on this continent. Or at least one of.

Once outside the gates, I take a breath of fresh air. It's almost intoxicating, to breathe in air that's never known pollution. An idea hits me. I know that a wayshrine is close. I know good things happen if you hit them all. I make my way over there, dealing with a few pesky mudcrabs on the way. I do take the meat though. I just hope mudcrab is as good as regular crab. I should've gotten some herbs. Not that I know what all they do, and don't, have here. I get to the wayshrine, noticing it says it belongs to Julianos. Now, how do I pray? Let's see here...Julianos. God of wisdom and law. I kneel beside it, bow my head, and clasp my hands. “Dear Julianos, please grant me your wisdom,” I say, hoping it works. Though once I finish, I suddenly feel as if I'm a bit smarter. And magicka seems to have gone up too. It worked! “Thank you,” I say as I get up, and make my way to the bridge that leads to the mainland, arriving at Weye and Wawnet Inn. I ponder for a bit, if I should do this guy's quest. Issue would be, how hard is it to kill fish, underwater, with a sword. Which as far as I know, would be very hard. Sure, a ring that allows water breathing is nice. Though....I know of another item that can do that. Fin Gleam. I know roughly where that is, and it has some better enhancements too. I head north, along the path at a slight jog, pausing to mark down locations along the way. Here's Fort Nikel, an Ayleid Well, Fort Empire, and more. I also am forced to fight a few wolves, and some other critters. After a bit, I make it to Aleswell, in what seems to be about lunch time. Luckily, I have some money saved, so I can eat here afterwards.

It was weird, talking to invisible people. It was also good, in that it let me try out a scroll. There, it's like the melody is an exotic one that's instantly forgotten once the scroll turns to dust. Sadly, I didn't get the protection amulet, so I know my luck is in the shitter. But, at least I now have a place to stay. Though it gets me thinking. Let's say the way it works is that I hold the scroll, feel its melody in my mind, and it turns to dust once I cast it. I have a quick lunch there, though it takes some getting used to that all they have is simple stuff. I would blow their minds if I showed them how to make pasta. Thanking Diram, I continue east, clockwise around the Red Ring Road. Soon I arrive at Sercen, just at the place where the Silver Road branches off, where some marauders await me. Oh this will get very unpleasant. And it is. Yes, I might be defending myself. But it's hard to be fully into it. Sure, the assassin? He had that Mythic Dawn helmet on. Here? I can see their faces. I can watch as the light leaves their eyes. I can see the horror on their faces as they realize they're about to die. I can feel it as my sword bites flesh. Once it's all done, I look around at the horror I've caused. Yes, it may be all in defense. But that doesn't change the fact I have a body count. Oh no, I think I'm going to.... Well, that will teach me to eat heavily. And also that I may not have as strong a stomach as I thought I had. That, was unpleasant as fuck. I mentally debate if I should even explore the interior of Sercen, or move on. Hell, should I even strip these bodies? In the game, I would without a second thought. Sell anything valuable, and take any equipment I can use. Now, I hesitate. I do however, take a look. Nothing of value except food. I know that inside should be a different story. There's Welkynd Stones in there, which are useful to me, and very valuable. What do I do? One part of me says press forward, stop being a wimp and kill them all. I'll have to get used to it anyway. And that it would be wrong to leave the valuables behind. I take a few minutes to clear my head, as well as wash out my mouth via my waterskin. Well....let's see if I can do this. I kneel for a bit. _To the Nine Divines of Tamriel, forgive the souls of those I am about to kill. And as one small request...forgive my own, for what I'm about to do._ Now....I feel somewhat better, and I'm surprised I did that, considering I've never exactly been religious. Though I guess it's different when the proof of faith is concrete. Well, here goes.

The bandits inside didn't have much of value. Only the Welkynds were of value. Though I did take one of their daggers. Even if I don't fight with it, it'll be useful as a hunting knife. It still smells horrible in there, and out here, and I want to dry heave, but I push through it. My ethical compass says no, but my mind is saying yes. But I carry on, away from that place. Now here comes Roxey Inn, famous for the quest to kill this one lady necromancer, as well as where Pranal, the Heavy Armor master trainer lives. And where some of the people from a certain quest involving Ayleid statues hang out. I accept the offer to kill Raelynn, and head north to Moss Rock Cavern. If freshly dead turned my stomach, imagine what the undead would be like.

Well, that was quite the experience. It was a bit horrifying, to see all those things walking around. But now, it's done. That cave is empty. I get my payment, and notice the sun's a bit low. And here, there is no such thing as say, electric lights, it's all candles and such. I decide to call it a day, and head back towards Aleswell as the sun sets, though I do eat a simple dinner here at Roxey Inn before I go. I'm already hating the simple food by now. I'm surprised how much time has passed. And what sucks is it'll only get worse. Tomorrow, once I'm up, I'll have to head down to the lake, as a bathing attempt. Wait...tomorrow. What will tomorrow be? If I was to hazard a guess, I won't wake up tomorrow. At least not here. No, tomorrow I'll wake up in whatever the third world is. But what about me here? If my theory is correct, it's just my soul that moves. My body remains where it is. But what about time? If/when I next wake up here, will I wake up tomorrow, 28th of Last Seed? Or will say, 3 days pass, and it's the 30th when I wake up? And then, well, what would happen to my body? For that matter, what's happening to my Remnant body? I bet everyone's worried sick. If anything, I wouldn't be surprised if that me's in a hospital bed, hooked up to all the equipment, as people watch over me, wondering why I won't wake up. Now, here...I did eat a heavy dinner, to help make up for my....lunch situation. Luckily, Diram was understanding, saying that “such things are common for the green adventurer. What helps is to ask why you killed them. Would things have been better if you hadn't?” I didn't expect a wise innkeeper therapist, but here I am. And I am grateful to him. Dark Elves have always been my favorite, amongst the elves in Tamriel. High Elves all think too highly of themselves. And that was all BEFORE Skyrim came out. Fucking Thalmor. Even non-Thalmor Altmer are problematic. That chick in the College of Winterhold is a good example. Bosmer can be fine, but tend to be annoying. Anyway, luckily, Diram is understanding, and I also put a “do not disturb” sign on my door. Luckily, Diram also volunteered to help me take the armor off, knowing that I'd have trouble myself. Now that's a bro move, right there. It gets me thinking as I haul my armor pieces upstairs and into my room, setting some things in the chest. It feels nice, to have done something like helping these people, and having some simple help as a reward. Sure, the fate of Tamriel may rest with me, which a certain glittering red amulet in my pack is key to remind me of. But it's also nice to play local hero too. I understand Spiderman, in a way. Why he rejected Avengerdom at the end of Homecoming. It feels nice to look after the little guy. I lay down in my bed, or rather, my bed roll, and try to get comfortable. I know that proper beds here are rare. I also know that later, maybe tomorrow, or rather the next day I'm here, next time I'm in the city, I should get some camping gear. I do eventually fall asleep, one part exhausted from all I've done today, and one part excited to see what the supposed next world is.

  
  


Everything is dark. There's a strange voice in the distance, muffled. As well as a light. The light gets brighter, and brighter, as the voice becomes clearer. “Open your eyes. Open your eyes,” a female voice says. “Wake up Link.” Link? My name is Ryan....wait. Don't tell me, is this...? The light starts to fade, as my eyes come into focus. I notice I'm only in boxers, laying in what looks like some fancy bed, as something liquid, that doesn't feel like regular water, drains away, and I sit up. Chamber with glowing blue marks all over the walls. Bed that looks like something techie of sorts, with a kind of canopy being held over it. A pedestal over by what looks like a door with an eye symbol on it. Am I where I think I am? I get out of the bed, and go over to the pedestal. “That, is the Shiekah Slate. Take it,” the female voice says, as the pedestal activates, holding out the Slate, as I take it. That confirms it. This is Hyrule. Breath of the Wild era. This is the third world I'm bound to. But somehow....I'm Link. Zelda, for I know that's her voice, called me Link. This gets even weirder. Which brings to mind one question. I run a hand over an ear, and as I suspected, where it should be nice and rounded, now there's a slight point. There's even an earring present as well. Now that's freaky. I've never had any tatts or piercings on Earth. Now my ears are pierced. Oh, will this all take some getting used to. I mess around with the Slate for a bit, checking out what features it has. Sure, it needs some stuff, like the runes and such. But still, quite impressive. ESPECIALLY for something that was allegedly made like 10,000 years ago. An Earth smartphone couldn't last a few years. And it's made in an era when the rest of Hyrule didn't have steam power yet. Tack on the fact the Shiekah figured out robots, and all the shrines and such. Even teleportation. It's a mix of tech that even Earth lacks. I walk through the door that opens, eager to leave, but opening the 2 chests I see. Sure, the shirt and pants are ill fitting. As well as the shoes that come with the pants. But they serve their purpose. Now I'm not as cold anymore, especially my feet. And since I know that I'm alone on the entire Great Plateau, I guess I'm not as bothered as I would be. Sure, there's the old man. Better known as the ghost of the King of Hyrule. But in a way, he doesn't count. He's dead, he only shows up in certain spots, and is pretty much the tutorial guide. After getting dressed, I carry on, to the next pedestal, activating it with the Slate, making the travel gate activate, and the next door to open, blinding me thanks to the sun. Well, at least I'm outside here, faster than I was in Tamriel. Though...now comes a tricky part. Climbing. I've never climbed anything more than say, a playground ladder before. And nothing else. Ok, let's see here, I can put hands here, feet there, and done. That part wasn't so bad. But I know there's A LOT of climbing in my future. Heights fears will get challenged, and pushed, here. I head out, into the sunlight, taking a breath of fresh air, as I look around. Hyrule sure is beautiful. And it's not all flat, like Cyrodiil. Sure, Cyrodiil has some mountains, but still, lots of flat areas. Nowhere that can be gone to say, look at it all. Well, save for one mod that allows for travel to the top of White Gold Tower. But that's it.

I take some minutes to drink in the view, before I turn away, and get to work, collecting everything I can. Question becomes, where do I put it all. I mean, some mushrooms are one thing. But I know there's weapons and clothes as well. I know how it works in the game. But here? Not a clue. By chance, one hand with a shroom in it brushes past the eye symbol on the Sheikah Slate, and then it seems to dissolve into blue light that gets sucked into it. Wait...is that the inventory here? I browse the Slate, and yep, one of what could be described as the apps is an inventory, and there's the Hylian Mushroom. I also notice it has the other slots for food, the clothing, and of course the weapons/bows/shields. With all those 3 being limited. Well, I know the fix there. The Korok seeds. Which pretty much everyone suspects is really their poop. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. The results can't be argued with. I continue to collect what I can, even some of the tree branches. It'll be interesting, using these as weapons. In theory, I think I should have some skills due to Tamriel. I'm a bit familiar with a sword now. Though it gets me thinking. I close my eyes, trying to remember the tune to Heal Minor Wounds in my mind. Unfortunately, it's not coming, no matter how hard I try. If anything, it's like something I barely remember. Wait....I have a theory that needs further testing. Basically, I'd have to train up restoration, once back in Tamriel. Now, back to what I have. How would I “sheathe” this branch? I mean, Link just sticks it on his back and it just sits there. And of course I'm too used to a sword going on the hip, again, thanks to Tamriel. Also reminds me that Link is famous for how his draw animations actually have the swords clip through their sheaths, but it happens so fast it can't be seen. Well, I can always try...wow. It just wants to stick there, for some reason. Oh I KNOW this will trip me up in the other worlds. I chat up the old man for a bit, taking the baked apple, the torch, and the ax down the path. Well, the first korok seed is nearby, all I'd have to do is swim. This won't be fully pleasant, diving in there. Even if the water's warm, I have no way to properly dry off. Come to think of it, that'd apply to Tamriel too. Lots of times when swimming is needed. And not just on the surface either, but sometimes DEEP underwater. I do take off the clothes I have, debating if the boxers stay on or not. I especially hesitate due to the old man not being that far away. Actually, no, screw it. This is the path I am somehow on. I have to press on. And this is just clothes. I'd now have to imagine every time in Oblivion I've dived in full armor.

The water is cold, moreso than I thought. But the Korok appeared, and gave the seed. I then go get the rusty sword in the island in the center. Shame I lack repair hammers, I'd want to fix up this thing. After that little bit, and collecting some apples from trees, I then go check out the ruins of the Temple of Time. Ah, this place is always a favorite. The bokoblins I see remind me of Tamriel's goblins. They go down easily enough, and luckily, vanish upon death, leaving their loot behind. I also open a chest, finding the Hylian Trousers within, immediately swapping them for what I have on. Much more comfortable to wear something that actually fits. The main temple itself yields a bow and some arrows. Oh, I'll need to get used to this. I should probably practice with a bow in Tamriel too. I should've tried harder to hit that bucket. Now, I know there's more at the Temple. Actually, all the way at the very top. But I know myself, and I will NOT do well, climbing that high. Even if I make it to the top, getting down is another matter. Might be best to wait until I get the paraglider. Which in itself, is dangerous. Here? No danger, I'll admit. But what if I fall from somewhere high up, and uh oh, I'm in Remnant or Tamriel, and have no glider? Splat. I collect pretty much every loose part from the decayed Guardians all over the temple. I then meander my way over to where I know the tower is, but in a roundabout way so I can max out what I can collect, and minimize what I fight. The guardian bokoblin has a shield, that I take. Now....to activate this thing. Put the Slate here, and....there I go, that's a bit scary, having this thing come out of the ground. But damn, is there quite the view. The old man comes to tell me about the shrines, and I mark them with the scope feature of the Slate. Though I pretty much know where they mostly are anyway. Now...time to get down. It's slow, and careful, and nerve-wracking as hell, but I make it to terra firma. Ah, if only I had Morrowind's Slowfall, that'd be REALLY useful here. I then head over to the nearby shrine, activating it, then heading in the elevator. It's weird, to have tech like this, in an otherwise medieval world.

Inside the shrine is something else. It's almost alien, in terms of the technology. Now let's see here, over there is where I go to get the rune, and I put the Slate in place, and it does its thing. Now, to activate the Magnesis rune. Ok, so if I tap here...and now I've armed it, and ok, in the display, the metal panels on the floor glow yellow. And now once activated, the giant horseshoe magnet appears, and I quickly figure out how to move the panel in any way I want, practicing a bit with it, before I set it down, and head down through the passage. Another ladder to climb, blocks to deal with, and one of the guardian robots. It manages to get a hit with the eye laser, but I manage to drop the metal block upon it, killing it, and taking the parts it drops, and I also grab the chest. After the doors open, the resident monk gives the spirit orb. It's a kind of warmth, getting it. I'm then teleported outside. Now, let's see what else I can do today. Which gets me thinking...where will I sleep? How will I sleep? There's no beds here. I could sleep on the tower, or in a shrine, that'd make sure I can't be disturbed. It'd be uncomfortable, but I could do it. I'd just need something as bedding. I do a small bit of hunting for meat in the forest nearby, and then make my way over towards that bomb shrine.

Oh fuck is this scary. I can almost hear the music that basically says “guardians are on your ass. Run bitch!” But I make it over all the walls, not even caring how I got over them, to the shrine. Inside is a relief, due to not having to deal with all of the guardians. The bomb trial is quick, and I'm soon out, rocking the bombs and my second spirit orb, among some other things. I should escape via wall climbing, but I'd rather not deal with the guardians again...wait. There IS a way. The teleport pads everywhere. I pull out the Slate, and get ready to use it. Oh wait, if I'm to do this...I should do it properly. I make my selection, as the magnesis shrine, but just before I confirm it, is where my inner nerd HAS to strike. “Alright Enterprise, 1 to beam out.” I say out loud with a grin as I confirm the transport. The world glows blue for a bit, everything is blue. But then I see everything come back, as I'm now back at the first shrine. Good to know. And it was a bit tingly too. From what I've seen, that's actually what the POV of an actual transport, in Star Trek, looks like. Now, the cold shrine or the stasis shrine? Well, it doesn't seem to fully matter, the sun's setting. I eat some of the food I had found, and drink from the pond near the shrine, but just then, the old man shows up. “Getting tired? I know a good place,” he says. _Ok, this is new,_ and he marks a spot on my Slate's map. I have a look, consulting my memory. Oh, must be his little cabin. I make my way over there, avoiding monsters where I can, but also grabbing anything not nailed down. Once there, the old man is there, mysteriously, and even shows me to a primitive bed. “Fear not, for naught shall happen for 2 days,” he says with a knowing wink. Don't tell me...first Uriel. Now King Rhoam. What is with people knowing the truth about me? At this rate, Ozpin would know, I think as I lay down in the bed. And speaking of, I guess I'm seeing you next. I know I want to be a Hunter. Not that I know what weapons I'd have, though likely? A sword and shield. I know it's Jaune's thing, but dammit, circumstances are pushing me in that direction. No idea about...any specifics. Nor even my Semblance. Oh, this is ALL so confusing. I mean, it'd be one thing to isekai to one world. Now I'm in 3? 2 games, and 1 semi-anime? I suppose I'm here to stop Salem, Mehrunes Dagon and his lackey Mankar Camoran, and Calamity Ganon. The latter 2, I know how, I just have to follow the game's stories, not that it'll be easy. For Salem? No idea. She's immortal. Oh, this will all get so confusing. Well, people of Remnant, I guess I'm seeing you all next, I think as I drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long one, isn't it? My longest chapter ever I think. Over 20 pages according to Open Office. Hopefully, this didn't turn out to be a snooze fest. Hopefully, this isn't some crappy fanfic with a Marty Stu protag.


End file.
